The Gift Of Life
by venatianwings
Summary: A poem on life with the explanations later for those of you who find it too hard.


The Gift of Life

By

Venatianwings

A/N: This is a re-post. I write mostly in the Harry Potter universe, but that does not mean I can ignore the magic that is real life.

My Father gifted me this world,

Clad in light, ensnared in time…

He built a gate that very day,

That day this world was mine.

My father taught me how to sing

He hummed a tune, a melody divine…

I voiced my song in worldly words,

And weaved his music with every line.

My father kept the gate unlatched,

So my song, the world could hear.

Beyond my gate, the winding road,

Stretched far into the mist of time…

My father taught me how to love,

All who ventured through my gate.

They sang me notes of friendship, love,

And hope and faith to counter fate…

My father told me someday,

This gate he'd have to close.

My melody would then have no words,

It's beats would be a silent song…

My father will teach me to remember,

Ethereal notes the world gave me.

They will echo in a sublime realm,

Untouched by time, by eternity…

A/N: If you think you need any explanations, just scroll down…

In this poem, a soul is an entity that has always been there- even before it comes into this world and also after it leaves.

My Father gifted me this world,

Clad in light, ensnared in time…

He built a gate that very day,

That day this world was mine.

In the first stanza, I happen to be the lucky soul to whom God has gifted the world- ensnared in time because it had a definite beginning and will have a definite end. When I open my eyes for the first time, all I see is light - which signifies everything good and beautiful in this world. There is also the gate that encloses my heart, separating me from the outside world.

My father taught me how to sing

He hummed a tune, a melody divine…

I voiced my song in worldly words,

And weaved his music with every line.

The second stanza, I refer to singing. But song is actually just communication- the way I speak my heart. God teaches me how to think and feel by humming. But it's only after entering this world that I add lyrics to my song- that is voice myself, through words that the world can understand- implying any oral human language. In everything I do or say-this forms the lines of my song, there is a little bit of God's divinity reflected.

My father kept the gate unlatched,

So my song, the world could hear.

Beyond my gate, the winding road,

Stretched far into the mist of time…

The third stanza. God allowed the gate to my heart to stay open so that people could see me for who I am and reciprocate to my feelings. Beyond the gate is the rest of the world- which is a road because you find all kinds of people on the road and because the world is moving on in time to disappear into a blurred horizon -its end.

My father taught me how to love,

All who ventured through my gate.

They sang me notes of friendship, love,

And hope and faith to counter fate…

The fourth stanza. I think the first two lines are self-explanatory. The people I know teach me the positive things in life like love, hope, faith etc to shield myself against any negativity.

My father told me someday,

This gate he'd have to close.

My melody would then have no words,

It's beats would be a silent song…

The fifth stanza. God let me know that his gift is not forever. I can't keep this world to myself always, I'll have to let it go, that is, I shall die someday. The people of the world won't be able to hear me anymore but I still live on. My soul that is.

My father will teach me to remember,

Ethereal notes the world gave me.

They will echo in a sublime realm,

Untouched by time, by eternity…

Final stanza. I believe God will teach me to remember all the good things that I learnt from living on earth. These riches will then stay on with me, echoing in another realm where there are no limits like time.

I know it stresses only on the positive side of things, but that's just how it came out. Let me know what you think of it now.

If you care for reading stories and you have the time, do check out my stories.

Tc.

Venatianwings.


End file.
